Erik Gustav Ragnarsson appears
Erik Gustav Ragnarsson appears (5011 OTT ) Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter 5 Grandfathe r Mr. Valthim accepted the call, and a holographic presentation flickered into existence. He was tall and robust looking without being bulky as my father. He wore a richly shining black leather coat seamed with a silver fur over a suit of black leather that molded to a rippled body. The face framed by silver-gray hair and a silvery black beard. He wore the chain of an Elder but with the Medallion of a clan leader and on it the head of a falcon. The clan symbol of the Ragnarssons. His right hand rested on the hilt of the legendary and quite mystical broadsword MÃ¶rdaren, both a symbol of office and power. Even though it was a projection, his presence somehow dominated all the others present. I still did not know what was going on. My grandfather Erik Gustav, the patriarch of the Ragnarsson was present via holograph! He declined his head slightly towards the Elders, and they did the same, he greeted Mr. Walters and the principal with a handshake, clasped the underarms of the Elhir and Peerson clan leaders; only then turned to my father but neither offered his arm nor any other form of gesture. "I know what you have done, and I will be on Nilfeheim in person very shortly." What I never thought possible, I saw concern and even fear in my father's face! Grandfather finally turned to me and said." Eric , my Grandson! You have grown much since I have seen you last. You have your mother's hair, and it pleases me greatly to see the Ragnarsson traits in you. The projection moved next to me, and he turned and faced the others." Let us now conduct and conclude this business. I am an Elder of the Inner Circle, a Citizen of the Union , and the representative of this world. Record, however, that I am here as Grandfather of Eric first and foremost." There was no fear in me anymore. The daunting towering men that had gathered, even my father had lost much of their intimidating effect. I straightened my shoulders and raised my head. It was the most exhilarating feeling ever to realize I was not alone in the world after all and that this man would stand with me. Mr. Valthim, the principal, spread his arms." Since we are all here, let me recapitulate and summon it all up." Everyone nodded in agreement. The principal began. "Sigvard Elhir of the Elhir clan was reprimanded and sentenced to thirty days detention by me this morning, for conspiring in a blackmail scheme and instigating violence. Elhir attacked me, left the school by stealing a private floater only to return kidnapping another student using a lethal weapon. He then threw that student into the ocean and poured gallons of Fish Bait scent in the waters." The Elhir clan Elder interrupted by slamming his sizable fist on the desk before him. "We went through all that already. While my son might have violated all these Off World Union rules, he was acting quite traditional." He glared towards the Peerson clan chief." That is how we treat Traitors." One of the Elders barked. "Indeed proven traitors are so punished but by the Council only after the Elders properly heard the case. Your son is no adult, and he is not a man. His judgment means nothing and his actions were that of a hotheaded fool. We will decide what is traditional and what not!" The red-haired clan chief although smaller than the Elhir man, stepped up with an aggressive stance and clenched fists." The Circle decreed that this school is traditional long before the Elhir clan crawled upon their rock. My son was no traitor and almost murdered by yours, not in a fight but forced with a distance weapon only a coward would use! You call my son a Coward" The Elhir chief could not complete his sentence as Grandfathers half way pulled his sword. "Cease this foolishness and conduct yourself and this business as worthy leaders and men or by Thor's mighty Hammer I shall descend personally on your burgs and challenge you personally and erase your clans forever!" There was silence, and both stepped back. While clan wars were prohibited, the ancient practice of personal challenge was not; and challenging a clan chief and besting the leader in personal combat would make the victor new clan chief and the losers' clan and name would cease to exist. It was rare since a clan chief had to be challenged by another Chief and they all knew they risked more than just their lives in such a contest. Grandfather's reputation as one of the best sword fighters and renowned strength made this a solemn vow. Mr. Valthim said." I would also remind you all that you are Union Citizens and on Union ground! There is Federal police at the port, and I have a good mind calling them." He then continued as if he wasn't interrupted at all." Alerted by the victim's brother pretty much everyone rushed to the top to encounter Sigvard armed with what you call a Slayer Harpoon. It is an ancient weapon, but it is quite lethal both on land and in the water. According to his admission, he aimed that weapon at Mr. Walters to kill the teacher, to avenge what he felt was humiliation before his peer in class." At this point, Walters looked in my direction and gave me an almost unnoticeable nod. The principal continued." Eric Olafson hurled a rock at Sigvard that caused the deadly harpoon to miss its target and attacked Sigvard physically. Taking the Slayer, he then proceeded to dive into the ocean and as witnessed by many slew two Rock Sharks, thus saving the life of Gunnar Peerson." My grandfather looked down at me. "You did well my Grandson, well indeed!" I blinked, and while it was prohibited for a minor to speak in the presence of adults without permission, I could not stop myself from asking." Then why am I here and this is such a big affair?" Father growled." Excuse the insolent behavior of that pup of mine. I will lay a heavy hand on him for every word he uttered without asking!" The Elder on the left said." You might not accept his deeds but he most certainly earned the right to speak among warriors. Go, Isegrim slays two Tyrannos the ancient way as he did. Followed by killing Rock Sharks to save a life. He is a warrior born." Grandfather spoke." What I have to say about this, Isegrim Olafson is matter of the clan and not discussed here. But rest assured I will demand answers and will take steps to get them." He then turned to me. "The Elders want to celebrate your feat, Eric and exalt you. You are the youngest warrior ever to slay a Tyranno since Ivor Ragnarsson slew a Two-Sixer almost eight hundred years ago. Then you topped the slaying of the Tyrannos by slaying two Rock Sharks. The school wants to punish you for breaking the rules." The Principal nodded and stapled his fingers." Our rules are not open for interpretation. There is no fighting permitted, and the possession of weapons is prohibited. Eric seriously injured another student by beating that student almost to death. Yes, he saved the life of Mr. Walters, but the rule is the rule, and he should have either remained inactive like the others or let the proper authorities handle the situation or if he felt he needed to do something he should have found non-violent alternatives. He was in possession of a weapon as he took the harpoon from Sigvard and then he left school grounds unauthorized. While the results of his actions are commendable, I cannot let this go unpunished. These are the Rules. Rules accepted by your Elders, rules set in place by the Union Education Board." He sighed." I do not want to punish initiative, civil courage and last but not least the act of saving lives, but the Board of education has given me clear instructions that I have to maintain these rules. If Eric goes unpunished, we might encourage others to jump into the water and try to prove their manhood. Whatever we, whatever I decide will have consequences. No one better than you knows how difficult it is to educate you Neo Vikings. No matter how conservative and tradition-minded you are you all agree that the young must learn about the Union and the other worlds." Even the Elders nodded." Niflheim is part of it. We guard our culture and our ways, but we see the steady and slow chance that takes place and our youth must prepare so they can make the right choices for themselves and our world." Peerson chuckled." I must admit these rules are important. It was all that kept us in line. We are bitter enemies now, but that Snapper skull Leif Elhir and I were more than once right here in this office and usually together." The brooding Elhir patriarch was fighting from keeping a smile off his face." The office had a green carpet back then!" The slightly taller Elder looked down to the blue carpet." In my time it was red!" Then he said." Speak Erik Gustav; there is no one here that does not value your judgment!" Grandfather smiled and said." Since I declared myself advocate of my Grandson, I am unable to take any official position and give recommendations, but I envision a scenario where the principal addresses the entire school with the Elders present standing with him. It will show everyone that school and Elders are of one mind and that will have more weight on this planet than any statement or word. The Principal would then restate the rules and why it is essential to keep them. Eric will decline all celebrations because a true warrior does deeds not because of their public rewards, but because they are the right things to do. The Circle of Elders, however, may mark this feat in honoring our traditions and send my grandson this Summer break to the Halls of Hasvik were he receives proper training from the Faceless Seven if they accept him as an acolyte that is. If not he will clean and scrub the halls, steps and yards of the Seven's Retreat as all unsuccessful applicants do, both the loss of free time during summer break and the hard work that awaits him there should be acceptable punishment for the school." Grandfather looked the Elhir patriarch directly in the eyes." I also envision that the school sees the deeds of Sigvard so severe that it decides to let the Elders of this world judge over it. The Elders will then accept a Challenge between Sigvard and Annar. Whatever Outcome of this challenge will satisfy the Traditions as well as the concerned clans without the need for ages of a clan feud." Everyone except my father smiled. The Elhir clan Chief slammed his hand on Peerson's shoulder. "This is a judgment I could live with. Our sons fight according to the rules before the Elders, regardless the outcome win or loss. That is the honorable way, and even if Sigvard loses or dies, there shall be no more feuds among us!" Annar's father returned the shoulder grab." We are chiefs, and we can make feuds and wars, but we can also end it! Our feud has ended! The words of the Ragnarsson Elder are wise and full of honor." The two Elders walked stately to the door, and the left one said." Principal Valthim, you say the word, and the Circle of Elders shall stand behind you in person for this matter, and we invite you to come to us with anytime you might face a challenge like this one." The other Elder nodded." We have been pupils here at one time. We defend our Traditions, but we are not Enemies or against the Union." It was the principal that sighed but also with a sincere grin. "There is nothing else for me to do then to completely agree with that vision and make it the official conclusion to this matter. I must say having the Circle of Elders standing behind me will make all the difference." The Elhir and Peerson clan Chiefs said to my father." Will you join us, Isegrim? We are going to Peerson's Burg and sample his excellent Mead and bury old axes." "I shall do no such thing! As long as I live there will be no peace between our clans and now that the Peerson clan is your ally, they are our enemy as well!" Grandfather shook his head." You are more poisonous than Ouroboros the serpent, and I am on my way to visit you, my burg and my grandson personally. It is not proper to speak such things before others, but I expect to see my Grandson there alive and unharmed." Father took in his breath deeply; I saw it took every ounce of his will to control his rage." If there is nothing else, I shall leave now with my son!" The principal sighed." Mr. Olafson, there isn't anything else; you and Eric may leave now, but tomorrow is a regular school day." Father grabbed me by the hair and dragged me with him. My fear returned. Grandfather was a projection, after all, he could not follow us, and he could not protect me for what would happen now! Category:Events